


One last time

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: It’s the morning before your wedding, mare hours before the ceremony. Bucky just wants to spent some intimate time with you as his fiance, one last time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr, after I asked for some smut drabble requests, but as you see, this one ain't a drabble, hah. I've been needing some practice with writing smut, and then this came through. I adore Bucky, and I adore this, and I really hope you like it too!
> 
> Requested by anon: so, what about pre-wedding smut? like the morning before the wedding with bucky, and they’re both so in love with each other?
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies, and let me know what you think!💫

It was a bright morning when you woke up, the sun shining, and rays of light coming into the room through the curtains. A big, gorgeous smile adored your face, and across from you, hanged on the dresser sat your wedding dress. The white material shone, where the sunlight was hitting it.

The day had finally come. Today was yours and Bucky’s day. Ten hours from now, you were going to be walking down the aisle, saying before all your friends, “I do”. Ten hours from now you were going to be marring your best friend, your lover, and officially becoming Mrs. Barnes.

Quite frankly, you still couldn’t believe it was finally happening. You and Bucky have known each other for over five years. You’ve dated for three, and you’ve been engaged for a year. You couldn’t wait to start on this next chapter of your lives, so you eventually decided on a small, private ceremony, with your closest friends and family.

You loved him. Plain and simple, you adored this man with your whole heart, and the same could be said about James as well. Even when you met him, you knew there would be something more there. Bucky had been smitten the moment his eyes locked on yours, all those years back, at that small pub the team frequently went to.

Your right hand covered your left, playing with the engagement ring there. You still remembered the day Bucky proposed to you. It was nothing special, but you loved it. You had come home from dinner, you were just about to unzip your dress when you saw his reflection in the mirror. Tie undone, sleeves rolled up, and him on one knee, a small red box in one hand.

You smiled at the memory. You were so deep into your thoughts, you didn’t hear the door open and close with a soft click, before a warm body slid into the bed next to you, two big arms sliding around your waist.

You scooted back, laying your head on his shoulder.

“What are you doing, James? You know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.” You whispered, feeling his arm sliding down your hip under the covers.

“You won’t me my fiancé for much longer. I intend to enjoy what’s left of that title,” he murmured into your ear

“Oh yeah?” you questioned, craning your neck back to look at him. With his blue eyes boring into yours, he turned you onto your back, pulling the covers back and settling himself onto his elbows.

“Yeah.”

He started leaving open mouth kisses down your neck, his teeth glazing the skin from time to time.

“Oh, Natasha’s gonna kill us, if she finds out,” you rasped, enjoying the feeling of his plump lips marking a path behind your ear.

“She won’t, believe me.”

His hands moved under your shirt, his shirt actually, pushing it up and over your body in a few swift movements. He leaned down, kissing the valley of your breasts. Your hands sneaked to the edge of his sleep shirt, pulling at the material until Bucky got the hint, and reached to take it off himself.

The only pieces of clothing that were in the way soon were left discarded on the floor, and there was nothing between you.

“One last time before you officially become my wife,” he whispered, scooting down, worshipping your body with kisses. Little pecks, open-mouthed, or just a scrape of his teeth against your soft skin. A quiet whine left the back of your throat, when his mouth latched onto one of your nipples, sucking on the little nub until it hardened in between his lips.

“Shut up and fuck me, James,” you ordered, your hips bucking against his, his cock nudging your thigh. You felt his smirk when he laid a kiss against your pelvis bone, and he lifted his head to look at you. Sprawled before him, hair spilled against the pillow, body bare and illuminated by the small beams of sunlight.

“Yes ma'am,” he flushed you a grin, before he kissed your mound, his hands running up your thighs. With eyes locked on yours, his tongue darted out, licking a long, slow stripe from your slit to your clit, sucking at the nub afterwards. Your back arched off the bed, a loud gasp leaving your parted lips.

You looked at Bucky through hooded eyes, meeting his wide blown ones, barely seeing the blue you loved in them.

With his lips wrapped around your bundle of nerves, switching between sucking and swirling his tongue over the little peak, one of his hands sneak a little lower. One of his fingers ran over your slit, causing a bunch of goosebumps to rise across your body. He teased your lower lips, and your clit at the same time until he plugged a single finger into you.

Your eyes rolled at the back of your head at the feeling, your free hand reached for his hair, fingers wrapping around his soft strands.

Soon, he added a second finger, the fullness of which made you take a shaky breath in. He started pumping his fingers in and out of you, rolling his tongue over your sensitive knot in synch. Sliding his fingers against your walls, scissoring them every once in a while, he slowly built that coil deep in your stomach, the one just waiting to be snapped.

“Bucky, please,” you whined lowly, the hand that held onto Bucky’s brunette hair, pulling a little. He moaned against you, the sound vibrating against your core, sending a string of shivers up your body. He pulled off with a smirk, but his fingers were still situated into your inner depts.

He kissed your thigh, before he murmured with that smile you adored so much, “You want to come, princess?” his question made you nod eagerly, even before he had finished his sentence. He chuckled, his hand stilling against you, and you whined in protest.

“Use your words, baby.”

“I d-do, please James,” you rasped, and just like that, Bucky’s fingers started moving again, and he latched onto your clit once again. 

With a few more pumps of his fingers, and rotating between sucking and swirling his tongue against you, you felt the familiar warmth in your belly erupt, and you came with a strangled moan falling from your lips. Your body went limp against the bed, head rolling back in ecstasy. Bucky continued his assault on your core, helping you ride out your orgasm.

He hummed against you, making a small hiss fall from your lips because of how sensitive you were, before he kissed your clit gently, pulling his fingers free off you. You opened your eyes, watching as he moved his fingers towards his mouth, cleaning the digits off your release. He moaned at the taste of you.

You watched him, panting, trying to get your breathing under control.

“You taste delicious,” he whispered, crawling up the bed, his face stopping mare inches from yours. He bent down, his lips locking with yours. Moving his lips slowly against you, he nudged your lower lip with his tongue. You gladly parted your lips, letting him in, and he was eager to share the taste of you. You moaned upon the contact, nails scratching at his back, one of your hands holding onto his shiny black metal arm.

His tongue explored your mouth in the best way possible, soft, plump lips moving against yours with gentleness only you were familiar with. You ran a hand down his abdomen until you reached his length.

You wrapped your lithe hand around him, and he hissed upon the contact. You pumped him a couple of times, before he pried your hand away, exchanging it for his own. His lips moved down your throat, his hand guiding his painfully hard member to your entrance. He ran the head up and down your slit, coating the tip with your slick.

He pushed in, inch by delicious inch, his length stretching you in the best way imaginable. Even though you have been intimate for so long, the stretch and slight discomfort were always there, yet it was so familiar. He was large, both in length and girth, but not uncomfortably so. You just needed a bit of time to get used to it.

“God, doll. Always so tight, always so wet,” he cooed, pushing his cock into you until he was seated to the hilt. He gave you a few moments to get accustomed to him, before moving. He laid butterfly kisses along your chest.

You crossed your ankles at the base of his spine, one hand holding onto him, and your other, woven between the strands at the nape of his neck. He set a slow pace at first, relishing in the feeling of you wrapped around him, of being here with you, mare hours before your wedding, before you were finally his forever.

Call him a sap, but he knew he’d remember the last time he made love to you as your fiancé. That one warm, sunny morning, in a beautiful, family cabin in the woods, Tony had insisted on designing and building for you as a wedding gift, and also where the wedding would be. Hours before he’d become your husband.

He ground his hips against yours a few times, before he pulled out almost all the way out, and pushed back in. His hips snapped against yours, his lips on your neck. The drag of his cock against your walls was incredible, making your body sing in the best way possible. On one particularly hard thrust, his tip glazed that sweet spot inside you, and you cried out in bliss, eyes screwing shut.

“That’s it. Sing for me,” he muttered into your ear, and a groan fell from his lips at the feeling of your hips snapping forward to meet his thrusts. His hands landed on your hips, pulling you up until both of you were lying on your sides, facing each other. He pulled your leg over his thigh, his metal hand holding onto it.

You hid your head into the crook of his neck, lightly biting at the skin between his neck and shoulder. The new position allowed Bucky to glaze a whole other place into your velvet heat, literally making you sing against his skin.

A sheen of sweat covered both your bodies, your chest pressed together. The way his muscled flesh brushed against your nipples, stimulated your body even more. You were intoxicated by him. By the way he was moving, by the feeling of him inside and around you, by his scent, pinewood and mint, and that little trace that was simply him.

He continued thrusting into you, his pace increasing. You felt your muscles tense, the heat low in your belly building up, your walls cramping around James’ cock. He could feel you getting closer to your peak, so with one hand behind your head, his other one sneaked between your bodies. His thumb pressed on your clit, before he started moving it in tight, slow circles.

“I can feel you squeezing me, darlin’. Come on, let me feel you cum on my cock,” he growled. Bucky was a dirty talker, and you loved that about him. He was a Brooklyn boy, so he had quite the mouth on him in general, but most of it came out when you were tangled in the bedroom. You nodded against his shoulder, nails scratching at his back.

You felt his trust flutter, and you knew he was close as well. You willed yourself to hold off just long enough so you could finish together.

“I want – I want you to come inside me. Okay?” you pleaded in a low voice. He cried out, his trusts getting sloppier.

“Yeah? You want me to come inside that little cunt. Fuck a baby in you on our wedding day?” you whined at that, eagerly nodding, your walls squeezing so hard around him, he almost came.

“Yes, please,” that was all you had to say, before Bucky increased his pace again, his thumb against your clit moving harder.

With a couple more, hard trust, you reached your climax, and you sobbed against James, at the intense feeling that washed over you, his name on your lips. Mare seconds later, he followed, emptying his seed deep into you. He continued to thrust into you for a while, helping you ride out your orgasm, and selfishly fucking his load into you.

You closed your eyes, hand running against the wet strands of hair at the back of your fiancé’s neck. Slowly, your breathings got back to normal.

Still in Bucky’s arms, with his softening cock inside you, you lifted your head, looking deep into his eyes.

“Today is the day,” he whispered, as if only now realizing it. You shook your head with a smile, planting a kiss against his pulse point. His rough palm ran against the soft skin of your thigh.

“It is,” all you were able to see in his eyes, was love and happiness. James Buchanan Barnes was happy, his heart content, after so many years. All because of you.

“I love you,” his voice sounded like honey, smooth, but gentle.

“I love you too, мой подсолнух,” he smiled at you, bending down and connecting your lips once again. This one was a lazy, content kiss, full of love, and adoration. Full of everything you felt for one another.

A knock on the door interrupted you, and you pulled away with big smiles on your faces.

“Y/N, put something on and let’s go. We have to get ready.” Natasha’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. You looked at Bucky, his eyes full of mischief. You put your hand over his mouth, preventing him from doing something stupid.

“Okay, Nat. Just a minute,” you gave Bucky a look before you moved your hand off his mouth. You thought Natasha had left, but the minute you heard her voice again, you knew that wasn’t true.

“Oh, and before I forget. Get your ass out of there, Barnes,” she sassed, and you heard her stepping away from the door, walking down the hallway.

James erupted in laughter, and you smacked him upside the head before you started laughing as well. After you calmed down, you exchanged a few more, lazy kisses, before Bucky finally pulled out, and hurryingly put his clothes on.

“I’ll see you at the altar, future Mrs. Barnes,” he winked, before he laid one final peck onto your lips, and left the room as silently as he had walked in.

You smiled at yourself, eyes flickering to the dress across from you. Today was the day. You were about to become Mr. and Mrs. Barnes and your heart fluttered at the thought, swelling with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> мой подсолнух (moy podsolnukh) - my sunflower
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
